Lacrimosa
by LightNeverFades
Summary: A Barber and his Wife are reunited. Just for a moment. But not for long... OneShot Spoilers!


**Lacrimosa**

Inspired by the song _Lacrimosa _by Sweetbox. Oh and maybe Evanescence's version as well! (: I thought it was very fitting for our Mr. Todd and his dreadfully, tragic story of a lifetime.

**It's a One-Shot! XP**

**Warning: Violence! (But you really didn't need to know that, did you? lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**X**

They all deserved to die. _All of them._

Sweeney Todd would have killed each and every soul without a moment of remorse, so long as he was able to see the blood flow from the cut he will make on the Judge's neck. This man, this monster that 'hell' created, would have done anything for revenge. For justice to be served.

But would Benjamin Barker have done the same? Would he have agreed to this?

Of course not.

**X**

_Poison. She poisoned herself._

Sweeney stared at the empty air, seeing through nothing. He stood like a soulless man, his heart beating inside his chest like a slow clockwork. He felt such a deep sorrow from the words that came out of Mrs. Lovett's mouth. With those simple sentences and his world seemed to shatter. The faint hope he held for a long-lost memory was broken to elegant, little pieces.

If there was anything he could do to bring back his Lucy, he would have done it without even flinching. He wanted to rip out his heart, if only to bring life back to Lucy's frozen lips. To see light inside her eyes.

To be alive with her.

Now it was no more than a story, a desolate song about a Barber and his Wife.

_There was a barber and his wife,  
and she was beautiful...  
A foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason and his life..._

**X**

"_**Benjamin!"**_

Sweeney looked up almost immediately, eyes becoming wide and searching frantically. He turned around, and saw that Mrs. Lovett's room had disappeared halfway. The wooden planks had melted with the new ground, the walls glowing brightly in golden highlights. Over the other side was the room where his beautiful Lucy and his baby girl lived in every day and night. It hadn't aged a day. Nothing had changed.

And they were both looking back at him. His wife beckoned to him with her free hand, smiling warmly at his direction. The battered, gray man looked at her with open jaws, trying to say something to the angel. But not a word came out. Sweeney's eyes flicked towards little Johanna's face. She was still a baby, held lovingly by the graceful hands of his Lucy's caring arms.

"Come on, Benjamin, my love! What are you waiting for?"

"Lucy.." Sweeney began, "I-I.."

"My darling, it is not like you. Did something happen?" Lucy replied, her smile wavering slightly. Her baby gave out a small murmur of incoherent words. The little one's eyes fluttered sleepily, but it was still round and sparkling.

_So pure... _Sweeney thought, feeling such heartache at seeing those orbs.

Lucy stretched her hand a little farther.

It was so close Sweeney could touch it easily.

Slowly the dark man with aged eyes took this magnificent hand. Fingers intertwined with each each other, letting no gap stay forgotten. Lucy looked at his husband and continued to smile widely.

Tears. An overpowering feeling of guilt and relief. It washed over Sweeney's entire senses. For an instant he felt nothing that made him want feel the desire for vengeance. After all, his wife and daughter was with him now. There was no motive.

He was Benjamin Barker for just one moment.

But almost as soon as it came, this happiness vanished.

With one blink of an eye, the dreams, fantasies and wishes were stolen cruelly from his palm. The warmth of Lucy's hand was gone. Everything was taken.

_And my Lucy lies in ashes.  
And I'll never see my girl again._

He was left with anguish and lachrymose. An emotion that turned itself to a maddening beast, a wrathful and unforgiving disease that clung to Sweeney's soul.

_I will have vengeance.  
I will have salvation._..

**X**

Benjamin Barker may not have approved. However his entity was lost and no more.

It was Sweeney Todd that ruled his body, Sweeney that held the blade and wielded it with an utmost thirst for bloodshed.

_Poor soul,  
poor thing!_

No one showed mercy on her. His Lucy.

It would only be fair that he showed none in return.

**X**

_You sir, you sir?  
Welcome to the grave..._

**X**

**A/N: **So.. what d'you think? Please review! I'd love to hear what you think about it! (;**  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
